Ghost and Anodite
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Dani is Ben's new foster sister.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes.**

 **Dani POV**

It was stupid. I'd been living on the streets for a couple of months, then yesterday I was exhausted so I just fell asleep in the first alley I found. Next thing I knew I'm being woken up by a couple cops, cause it turns out I fell asleep behind a Police Station!

So here I am in a Social worker's car, on my way to a foster home.

My social worker says the Tennyson's are a nice family, who have been looking at fostering for a few years but I'm their first. Apparently, they also have a son who's 14. Two years older than me.

"Danielle, we're here." The social worker tells me.

Nodding I open my door and climb out looking around. It's a nice house on a nice normal street, standing in front of the house is three people, a middle-aged man with brown hair and kind brown eyes, a middle aged woman with blonde hair and stern but kind brown-green eyes. And a teen boy with brown hair and unnaturally bright green eyes.

The woman smiles at me "Hi! You must be Danielle, I'm Sandra. This is my husband Carl and our son Ben."

"Um, nice to meet you? I'm Dani." I reply not sure what to say.

Carl shakes my hand "Nice to meet you, Dani. Come on I'll show you to your room."

I follow the small family into the house and up the stairs, and into a nice room with three white walls, one blue with silver patterns and a queen bed, desk and drawers.

"Ben. Stay with Dani while we chat with the social worker." Sandra tells him.

"Ok, Mom."

The adults go down stairs leaving me alone with Ben.

"So… what do you do for fun here?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"I don't know? video games mostly."

"Cool! Do you have Sumo Slammers three?" I ask hoping for some fun.

He smiles "Of course!"

The adults find us two hours later in Ben's room playing the game.

It turns out Ben and I have a lot in common, favourite games, comics, food. And he quickly becomes like a real brother to me. And his parents though a little weird quickly start to feel like my parents.

But three months in I find Danny's phone number online and call him.

' _Hello?'_

"Hey Danny!" I smile.

' _Dani? Oh my god! Are you okay? I haven't seen you in months.'_

"Relax I'm fine. I got caught by the foster system, I couldn't sneak away to see you and it took awhile to find your number." I laugh.

' _Good. I'm glad you're okay, but I actually need you talk to you about something.'_

"What's up?"

' _Okay. So you know how I defeated the evil king of the Ghost Zone? Well I turned 18 two months ago and it turns out… when you defeated the King you become the King when you turn 18.'_

I sit up straighter "No way."

' _Way. I've been trying to bring some order to the Zone for the last two months. Since they haven't had a government in 10,000 years' things here are really messed up.'_

"That sucks. Anything I can do to help?"

' _Actually... there is something I have to tell you. Turns out you being my clone counts as first born to Ghost Zone law so you're a Princess!"_

"Say what?" no way I'm not a fraking princess.

A portal opens next to me and Danny steps out dressed like a King.

I throw my phone on my bed and silently thank the gods that I'm the only one home. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"Tuck invented a device that makes portals… and he tracked your phone." He tells me holding up a green and silver piece of metal.

"Fantastic. But why are you here? If my foster family comes home…" I ask him.

"The observers said if I make contact with you I have to talk with and explain what this means for you." He tells me.

I motion for him to continue.

"They said you need to be educated in everything royal. From ball room dancing to other cultures customs and languages. I have to too."

"And how do they expect me to learn all of this? And I'm not moving to the Zone! I actually like my foster family." I tell him.

He smiles "Clockwork said you wouldn't come. No we've got a tutor for you, we bought a building in town. You're gonna go there every day after school and he's going to teach you."

Well that works. And it not like I do anything after school anyway.

So I tell my family I joined ballet classes. Which is true enough it was one of the first things I had to learn.

Five months go by and I finally get a Saturday off to hang out with my brother.

We spend the whole day together walking around town going into shops and watching movies.

It's after 6 when we start walking home.

Where about to cross the road when Ben runs in the opposite direction. I look over to where he ran and see a old man fallen in the street and a truck coming. Ben pushes the old man out of the way and the truck hits Ben.

"Ben!" I yell running over to him.

He doesn't look good. He's bleeding all over and not moving.

"Dani." He whispers opening his eyes, his eyes which are glowing pink.

The glow spreads from his eyes to his whole body. Then Ben is gone and in his place, is a black, purple and pink alien.

An Anodite.

Then I remember my lessons on Anodite's there energy beings. This is Ben! He must have a Anodite in the family tree.

I look around there are only two people around. The old man and the truck driver. Thankfully neither of them have noticed us, the driver's too focused on the old man.

I turn Ben and myself invisible and fly us home, for once relieved Sandra and Carl went away for the weekend.

I put Ben down on his bed. "Ben, you okay?"

"Ug, I feel like I got hit by a truck. What happened?" he groans, his voice now deeper and strange.

"You we're hit by a truck." I answer.

"Great." He sits up and looks at his hands " What the?..." he touches his chest and shoulders, not finding whatever he's looking for he grows more confused "How can I be a alien if I'm not wearing it?" he mutters.

"Ben. You've turned into a alien called an Anodite. I think one of your parents or grandparents is one, It's a energy being. When you're only part Anodite you have a body and the Anodite form stuck inside. Ben I think your body died." I tell him not sure how to explain.

He jumps up and accidently stays in the air, floating "I've gotta talk to Grampa!"

I grab his shoulders and sit him down "Grampa went on a road trip last week remember?"

"Aww, man. What am I gonna do? Wait. How do you know about this stuff?"

I take a deep breath "I'm half ghost. Which is actually a kind of alien."

He just nods like it's no big deal.

"Why do you need you talk to Grampa? What about Sandra and Carl?" I ask.

"Mom and Dad don't know anything about alien's. And Grampa was a Plumber. (Space cop) and I'd bet money that my mysterious Grandma, no on talks about is a Anodite. if anyone knows how to get me back to normal it's him." Ben tells me.

I speed out of my room and get my book on Anodite's. "Here. This is everything I have on Anodite's."

He picks up the book and starts reading.

I go back to my room and look for the thing Tucker gave me for my birthday; a ID mask.

When I find, it I set it for Ben and go back into his room.

"Aww, man! This says it could take me years to learn how to make a body out of energy! How am I going to live my life?" he throws the book across the room.

"Actually. I can help with that." I hand him the mask.

He puts it on and morphs into his human form. "Yes!"

"It's a ID mask. My friend got it for me as a joke give. You can have it"

He hugs me "Thank you!" 

"No problem. Just make sure no one punched you in the face. The metal sound will give you away…oh and these things can malfunction in storms, Tuck said he fixed that but be careful."

He starts flying around the room laughing "Got it."

"Hey! How'd you figure out flying so quick?" I ask.

"Well… when I was ten Grampa, Gwen and I went on a road trip. And I found this alien watch that can turn you into aliens. I'm pretty good at figuring out what the alien can do and how." He admits.

"Wicked. Where's the watch?" I ask.

"In my closet. I decided to give normal a chance."

I give him a look "Seriously? That thing must be the most powerful piece of tech in the universe, and you Put it in the closet with your dirty laundry?"

He shrugs "No one would expect it. People probably think it's in the safe on the rust bucket."

I facepalm "You're an idiot." I pick up my cell "I'm calling Gwen. You said she was with you on the road trip? Maybe Grampa told her about Anodite's."

The phone glows pink and flies into Ben's hand "No way! Gwen has a huge Karate tournament coming up, if I distract her she'll kill me! Beside she probably doesn't know anything about this."

"Ben. Gwen will kill both of us if we keep this from her! I'm already risking that by not telling her I'm a Ghost!" I glare.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell Grampa and Gwen together when he gets back. Deal?"

Oh, this is not gonna end well. "Deal."

It turns out that Ghost writer does have a copy of every book Including a bunch about Anodite's and their powers. Ben spent most of the next five months reading about and practising his powers. While I end up doing more with Danny and trying to bring a stable government to the GZ.

Then finally Grampa got back from his trip and Ben was going to see him after school and soccer.

But Ben came home way earlier than I expected. And when I went to his room to see him, he was staring at the Omnitrix.

"Ben. What's going on?" I ask.

"Grampa's gone and he left a message for me. I think he wants me to put it back on." He says not taking his eyes off the watch.

"What are you going to do?" I ask carefully.

"I don't know… if I do put it back on I can still keep my secret, the watch will put me back in whatever I was wearing so I'll get to keep the mask."

"Ben. If you're going to do this why keep your alien secret from people who know about aliens?" I ask.

"It will give me the element of surprise. Beside the Omnitrix is my main weapon and Gwen has a lot of skill with Mana and magic. She can be the Anodtie on the team." He tells me.

"What team?"

He smiles "If somethings going on, Gwen can help me find Grampa and the three of us can deal with it as a team. Like the old days."

He gets up and goes to leave.

"Do you want me to help?" I ask.

He smirks "Don't you have a meeting with Walker and the Observers? Your _Highness_." He leaves.

That jerk has been bugging me non-stop about being a Princess since he found out.

He comes back late, way after I get back from the GZ.

He walks straight to bed, takes off his mask and collapses on the bed.

I notice a green watch still on his alien wrist. I guess he put it back on.

When he wakes up in the morning he tells me what happened.

The dead Plumber, Kevin Levin, the High-breed (and it turns out you can put a ID mask over a ID mask) and his new team.

Over the next few months, Ben gets back into the super hero business, while I end up in back to back meetings with Danny about the Ghost Zone. But Ben tells me about everything. Including a visit from his crazy Grandma who tried to destroy Gwen's body. That lovely visit really set Ben on not telling, Gwen or Kevin. Knowing his Grandma is probably watching Gwen.

He also learned a few things; like how to use Mana so people think their punching his face and not metal. And people can pull on his face but they won't find the mask.

Unfortunately, Sandra and Carl found out about the watch. But Ben decided not to tell them everything, since they went all crazy about him turning into alien's. we weren't sure how they'd react to him actually being one.

Then one day out of the blue, Ben calls telling me it's an emergency and I have to meet him at Mr Smoothie.

Happy to leave the Lords, Danny and I we're entertaining. I open a portal straight to the Mr Smoothie parking lot.

I float over to Kevin's car and tap on the window.

Ben puts the window down.

"Dani! Thanks for coming." Ben smiles. Then his watch starts beeping and glows yellow.

' _Uncatalogued DNA detected. Please standby.'_ the watch sends a ray of yellow light at me _Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete.'_

"Ben. What the hell was that?" I ask.

"That. Was the Omnitrix doing it's job. I've unlocked all functions, including cataloguing unknown DNA." a small alien that has to be Azmuth tells me.

"Right. Azmuth this is my sister Dani. Dani, Azmuth." Ben introduced.

"What species are you?" Azmuth ask ignoring the introduction.

"Um. I'm half human and half ghost. Ghost are actually a alien species that live in a pocket dimension." I answer confused "Ben why am I here? I had a big meeting with all the Lords."

"The high-breed are about to invade earth. And we need all the help we can get." He replies serious.

"I'm in"

It's that moment when Kevin and Gwen appear with a bunch of powerful looking teens.

"Get out of my seat. Tennyson."

Gwen pushes Kevin out of the way "We brought some help."

Gwen looks at me "Who's… wait Dani?"

"Hey Gwen. Ben called, said it was life or death." I wave. While Ben has a small argument with Julie about her being there.

"Wait. Dani? Ben's annoying little sister?" Kevin asks.

"Yep."

"Why are you wearing a tiara?"

Dammit! I guess I forgot to take it off when I got out of my dress (she's now wearing a white, black and green fight suit) 

"That's cause she's the Princess of her pocket dimension" Ben adds.

I blast ice at him "Yeah, yeah so funny."

After that we head off to battle.

I fight with Ben's friends against the DNAliens, while Ben, Gwen and Kevin take on the High-breed.

And then it's over. The high-breed leave.

And Grampa shows up and blows up the arch, making it flash all kind of lights.

"What the!..." Manny yells.

We all look where he points. Right at Ben who's mask is half malfunctioning, showing the outline of the mask but not his Anodite form.

Everyone points their weapons at him.

"What! Why's everyone?" Ben asks putting his hands up.

"Ben. Your mask is malfunctioning." I tell him.

"Oh! Guys I swear it's me!" he tells them.

Kevin walks up to him and pulls the mask off. Revealing Ben's glowing Anodite form.

Ben sighs "I may have inherited more from Grandma then I let on."

"Ben. You're an Anodite?" Gwen asks shocked.

Ben runs a hand through his glowing pink hair "Yeah?"

"Ben… why didn't you tell us?" Grampa asks.

"I was going to! But you went on you're DNAlien road trip, so I figured I'd tell you and Gwen when you got back. But all this happened."

"Kiddo!" suddenly Ben's Grandma appears.

"Oh, I'm so proud! I saw the whole fight. You were both amazing! But why didn't you tell me when I came to visit? You could have convinced Gwen to get rid of that human body! And I could have talked both of you in to coming with me!"

"Grandma. I don't want to go to Anodyne! That's why I didn't tell anyone. I have responsibilities here on earth."

She waves it off "Don't be silly. Human responsibilities are boring. You could have so much fun if you come with me."

"Verdona. Ben has a life here you can't make him leave it." Grampa tells her.

She pouts "Max! Ben and Gwen are like me. They should be among their own kind."

"But they are also human. And they have lives here."

Still pouting Verdona disappears.

"Thanks Grampa." Ben sighs putting the mask back on "You guys think you can keep this a secret?"

The Plumber kids easily agree.

But Azmuth jumps up and pulls the mask off Ben's face "No. that ancient technology could have interfered with the Omnitrix!" he then walks down Ben's arm and does… something to the watch, then Ben looks like human Ben. "There. You can use the Omnitrix as a cloak, to appear in your human form. You can also set it to appear on you're chest in Anodie form if you wish to use you're powers without anyone knowing."

"This thing can do that? Since when?" Ben asks.

Azmuth rolls his eyes "You are an idiot. It always could. You are just too stupid to figure it out." With that he jumps to Professor Paradox and they disappear.

Ben smiles "Oh, this is going to be _fun_."

 **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
